Network devices have different operational constraints depending on the intended usage and features. As networks become more crowded, historical assumptions about operational constraints related to power consumption and other functionalities may be challenged. Network devices, for example, are typically given dedicated resources, such as a direct connection or access to data, power, and other resources. New scenarios for deployment of network devices may challenge this assumption by deploying network devices in locations where such resources may be scarce or fluctuate. Thus, there is therefore a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for managing resources of network devices.